


Nightmare Gone Okay.

by anaxnet



Series: Keith Writings [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, like not even graphic, luNA IS FAMILY OK EVEN IF SHE'S NOT CANON, so if it's shit i am sorry lmfaoo, there is minor very very minor blood talk, this is the most i've written in months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet
Summary: Keith has a nightmare and goes to the only person he can.





	Nightmare Gone Okay.

The dream started out as nothing, just emptiness and the void. Keith stopped dreaming after Luna and Shiro were declared dead by the garrison, there was nothing to dream about after that. Things were different since he had them back. Keith dreamed more and while most of the time they were good there were the few that became nightmares. This particular dream was back on earth, he had just graduated the garrison and Luna being herself threw a small get together for him. He couldn't keep the smile of his face as she paraded around getting things set up.

    Shiro walked in the door smiling towards him as the older man congratulated him with a hug before going off to help Luna. The rest of the group arrived shortly after everything was finished, things were good and Keith was talking to Lance when he felt someone jump on his back before the familiar laughter of Luna's filled his ear causing him to relax. "Open it" was the only thing she said when a small rectangular box was put in his hands. There was something uneasy about her smile, something not right about it. Pushing the uneasy feeling he felt aside and opening the box he felt his stomach turn.

   It was the BoM dagger but instead of it being the smooth clear blade it was tinted with blood, a dark chuckle broke out causing Keith to look up. In front of him was Luna who had a hand on her stomach as her white shirt filled with red. The dagger fell out of his hand as it echoed on the floor when it made impact as Keith stared in horror "You're more like me than you ever will be her." Zarkon's voice spoke from behind "A Killer." he finished and before anything else could happen Keith sat up in bed fear in his chest as he rushed to push the covers off of him and get to his sister.

* * *

 

   It was the sound of her door opening that woke Luna up ,causing her to groan and slowly open her eyes. The familiar dark purple walls bringing small comfort as she sat up. Keith was the one who was standing in the doorway causing her eyebrows to furrow, she was at the BoM base which was far from the castle, he messed with the end of his jacket refusing to meet her eyes. "Keith what are you doing here, and don't get me wrong i'm glad you came but the castle isn't exactly next door." His mouth opened for a second before closing as his hand turned into a fist out of frustration.

   He was never good at talking, never good at explaining how he felt, but the good thing about Luna was she knew him like the back of her hand; always knew when he was upset or when he was happy. Her hand reached out to him as he rushed into her arms, head immediately going into the space between her neck and shoulder. Soothing words were whispered into his ear as he stopped fighting the tears he held back the entire flight over, his emotions were all over the place since he learned that they were both half galra. It was as if a flip switched and everything was heightened and Keith hated it.

The sound of hissing woke him from his own thoughts as Luna flinched for a moment, looking down he saw his nails bit into her skin. Before, he could panic she hushed his protest to back away from her. “It’s a small wound i’ll heal" Keith let himself fall back against her as she hummed a lullaby she sang to him as a kid. A few moments passed before luna pulled keith back a hand moving to move a piece of hair behind his ear and fingers moving across his cheek in a soothing motion. “You wanna talk about your nightmare?” the shake of his head made luna just nod.

Luna’s fingers trailed up and down her brother’s back hoping to put him back to sleep and this time nightmare free. Her door opened once more and this time Takashi stood behind it while a look of relief crossed it when his eyes fell on Keith. “Nightmare?’ he questioned moving in the room, and sitting on the end of her bed. “Yeah” Luna responded before shifting Keith to lay on her bed then turning back to Shiro. Her eyes trailed over his face noticing the dark bags under them before grabbing his arm and making him lay down beside Keith.

“It doesn’t look like you’ve been getting sleep either so you’re staying whether you like it or not” she finished before he could argue. Luna smiled at his small laugh before resting on the other side of Keith, arms wrapping around his waist as her fingers intertwined with shiro’s while giving a small squeeze. Keith who was asleep at this point shifted to face her grumbling at the moment of them both then settling his head in her neck. Shiro's soft snores filled the room making her giggle at how fast he fell asleep before she let her own eyes close, her boys never changed even in space. Not that she’d ever change them for the universe.  



End file.
